fredthemonkeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Old School
This article is currently in the works. I will add information to the article as the days roll along. Feel free to edit yourself if you wish. Sceb hates the new style, eyebrows and all, and decides to actually DO something about it! Cast (in order of appearance): Sceb, Phibbs, Pip, Fred The Monkey, Space Chicken, Old Style Sceb, Old Style Fred, Ugly Updated Sceb, Anime like Sceb, The Keeper of Time, Cloe Places: N/A Date: :First part: December 24, 2010 :Second part: February 2011 :Part of the third part: April 16, 2011 :Full part of the third part: May 13, 2011 Running Time: 10:53 Transcript (Fred The Monkey sign) (after a few seconds, it cuts to the house with a wreath on the door while it's snowing) (some captions appear) FTM House December 14, 2010 1500 hours Wait it's 4PM. Is 1500 hours 4PM? It's whatever time 4PM is. (cuts to a closeup of Sceb) Sceb: Seriously? (captions "SCEB'S ROOM" in green appear) This is it? (captions disappear, and it zooms out to show both Sceb and the signs) I put up signs all over the house and I only get 3 (Phibbs, Pip and Fred is seen) people to come to this meeting? (closeup of Sceb) Sceb: Fine. Whatever. Listen up people. This is a c(i have no idea what he said here)! Our classic styles has been stolen from us! Taken forcefully with no warning whatsoever! (cuts to Pip) Pip: Actually, we had 3 meetings about it before October. (zooms in on him) Mr. Space Chicken explained the whole process and asked if anybody had problems with it then. Sceb: Well (?) hacked it and (?) me! Fred: I'm pretty sure you were there because at all 3 meetings you pointed to me and said "Good luck fixing this hideous monster" and then laughed. Pip: Actually one of the those times he was talking about me. Strong Bad: Both of you shut up. The point is, I didn't think this applied to me. And you should be just as outraged as I am. Fred: I kinda like the new look. Pip: Oh me too! Did you see the high quality stitching on my hat? Sceb: Focus, dummies! Here's the plan: I have it on good authority that Space Chicken has some kind of time traveling portal maker machine. Fred: It's true. Sceb: Well... I have it on Fred's authority. That... he claims he saw 7 years ago. Fred: It's true. Sceb: Which, now that I'm saying it out loud it's probably stupid for me believe because his memory is terrible and that he's an idiot. Fred: (pause) It's true. Sceb: But right now it's our only shot to get back to our original style and get rid of these hideous bumps (or bugs) on our faces. Pip: It's fun having eyebrows though. Look. (his eyebrows raise up and down twice) Up. Down. Up. Down. (laughs) Fred: Also I got mine a long time ago since like the first relaunch. Sceb: Stop talking. I'm the leader here. I talk. You don't talk. Now, here's the plan. At 0700 hours, we're gonna sneak into SC's room and steal the time device. Pip: Um, Mr. Sceb? I'm sure you noticed, but, 0700 is 7:00 in the morning. Sceb: What? No, the other 0700. The night time one. Pip: That's 01900 hours. Sceb: Well that's stupid. You're stupid. Whatever. At 7:00 tonight. Pip: Actually I have to be back at the orphanage by 5:30 or else we don't get desert with dinner. Also they whip us in the face. (pans to Fred) Fred: Wait, are we talking about at night or in the morning? Because... I don't usually get out of bed until noon. At the earliest. (cuts to Sceb) Sceb: Ugh. You people. You know, I have half a mind to do this all myself. Phibbs: Half a mind? That's being pretty generous, don't you think? Fred: Ha ha! Zing! Sceb: I don't even know who you are? Phibbs: Take it easy, it was a joke. Sheesh. Sceb: Anyway... we get our hands on this time device and then go back to September and stop this whole thing from happening. Any questions? Fred: Where do babies come from- Sceb: (extreme close-up of Sceb angry) You be quiet! (zooms back) If we're gonna pull this off, everyone needs to do their jobs perfectly. Fred, you're in charge of the time device because you're the only one who knows what it looks like. Fred: (shows his broken leg) You do know that I still have a broken leg, right? Sceb: (annoyed) Ugh. Pip, you have to- wait, where's Pip? Fred: He said he had to go. I think this is why you make a terrible leader, and not a very good listener. Sceb: Ugh. Fine. Whoever you are, you're in charge of Pip's job. Phibbs: (short pause) Oh... Uh... I just came from the cheese (?). (cuts to the house while it's snowing at night) (some captions appear again) FTM House December 14, 2010 01900 hours Which is really 1900 hours, Pip misspoke. Sceb will be thrilled to hear this. (cuts to Sceb and Fred who still has that broken leg with crutches) Sceb: Alright, one more time. What's our plan here? Fred: You go in first and (or "to") distract SC. I sneak in and swipe the time thing. Then we sell it on eBay and buy 50,000 dollars worth of junior bacon cheeseburgers! Sceb: What are you ta- (short pause) Uh... yeah... sure... just... make sure you get it. (cuts to SC in his room, and Sceb goes to see him) Sceb: Hey bro! How's it going? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! What you're doing? Computer stuff? Tell me all about it! Space Chicken: You're acting suspiciously strange. Easter Egg There was an easter egg in this cartoon in Part 3 (called Part of Part 3), but since ActionScript was giving trouble, it was hidden. It showed Space Chicken as a surprise appearance. It was shown on YouTube though. :(shows Space Chicken in a purple background) :Space Chicken: Ain't no story like a time travel story because a time travel story (zooms in to camera, now angry) doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Seriously, there were like fifteen plotholes in this thing. Trivia *This cartoon marks the first appearance of this design of Cloe and Pip. Remarks *1500 hours is actually 3PM. 1600 is 4PM. However, the captions was nearly correct. *Both of Cloe's arm's are behind the top part of her body. *The old design of the characters are animated at 30 fps (frames per second), but in older cartoons, it was 18 fps. *The Old Sceb and New Sceb have very slightly different voice pitches. Goofs *Sceb had set it back to September 1st, but they actually landed 4 days later, on September 5th. Operation Old School: Full-Length Cartoon Category:Cartoons